


Yesterday's Wake

by Savanna (orphan_account)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cassie Lang Lives, Cassie is everything, Emotions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Quantum Realm, Scott is the world's best grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Savanna
Summary: “Goodmorning,” he said to the realm. Maybe he was crazy, but the colors seemed to move in a greeting fashion.( afterAnt-Man and the Wasp)from within the shadow comes a light





	Yesterday's Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by Son Lux.  
> Check it out here: ⤵️  
> [ https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LLmEp883Yro ]()

When Scott Lang woke up, his eyelids fluttered open to a vast picture of slow-swirling colors. He blinked rapidly, then grunted and sat up. The ground beneath him, mostly an ugly brown, moved about and the print his upper body had left on it disappeared.

Scott got up on his feet and looked about him. His surroundings had hardly changed from when he had went to sleep; the quantum realm enveloped him in all its horrid glory. For some reason, he couldn't remember why he pictured the realm as something dangerous.

As he pushed against the ground and let himself float off and into the 'air', he felt a strange absence in his stomach. It was a certain time of day, though he didn't know what it was called, and he had the feeling that he needed to...eat. Right, he usually ate breakfast when he woke up. Although, he wasn't ever hungry here.

“Huh,” Scott said. His voice vibrated the plastic of his helmet visor a little.

As he floated, positioned awkwardly as if going down a...water slide...or something, he looked at his gloves. He moved his thumb and pushed the red button, a habit he had picked up recently, and continued to push it while looking about himself. “Goodmorning,” he said to the realm. Maybe he was crazy, but the colors seemed to move in a greeting fashion.

He had nothing physical to do, but that seemed to bother him less and less with each second that passed by. He spent most of the seconds thinking. Most of his thoughts were random, were snippets stitched and bleeding into each other. Scott would think about ants one second, and that annoying Justin Beiber song the next.

“Oh God,” he grumbled as the lyrics got stuck in his head. He tried to think of a different song, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at colors floating past his limited vision.

Scott reached up and fumbled with his helmet, tired of breathing stale air, tired of his vision being limited to what his visor allowed. He had a bit of a struggle before he got it to retreat, and he inhaled sharply. The air was different, was assaulting in a strangely good way. The energy the breath took left him heaving though. He felt exhausted.

Scott flinched as something bumped into him. He made himself float vertically and looked down at his boots to see a silver canister floating between his feet. Some unknown force made him reach out and grab onto it with all his might, leaving him breathless again. He stared at the container, eyes wide.

He recognized it, but couldn't remember what it was. It was meant to...help someone. It was something about energy, something about stopping pain...

Scott looked more closely and saw his reflection. “What the-” He chucked the canister away from him. It floated towards a swirling patch of green and blue matter, and Scott scrambled to hold it again. Taking a breath, he calmed himself down and looked at his reflection again. He had forgotten that reflections existed. He had forgotten what he looked like.

Something told him that he wasn't supposed to look like that..., wasn't supposed to look...old.

His hair color reminded him of Hank...

Scott looked up, slowly reassessing his surroundings. He digged at his memories, suddenly fearful.

Hank. Hope. Luis, Kurt, Maggie, Paxton-

Cassie.

The bits of wandering matter surrounded him entirely, the beautiful colors acting innocent and kind as he drifted through them.

Scott closed his eyes, and enveloped himself in darkness. Cassie. His daughter, his everything, his 'peanut'. A surge of fatherly feelings washed over him, and he furrowed his eyebrows in genuine confusion, wondering how he had forgotten her.

How long had it been?

He knew he had cried out to her at the very start, but then he had been floating for hours, for days, and he had quieted down. When had he, and why? Why had he stopped yelling for her?

Scott opened his eyes and blinked away tears that hadn't yet formed. Things were coming back in memories, in waves now rather than snippets.

Scott was old. It had been a long time. He hadn't seen Cassie, Hope, any of them in such a long time. How long? His hair was greying, for pete's sake. Was Cassie- were they all okay?

He needed to get back to them, but then he remembered that he couldn't. There wasn't a way to get out of here.

Would he be here forever?

Scott began thinking deeply, and he felt as if he had thought these thoughts before, as if he was just recalling ideas already formed a lifetime ago. Sad thoughts, haunting questions.

“Don't think that way,” Scott muttered to himself. He had drifted over to a roughly spherical thing that appeared mostly solid. He landed on it and took a few hesitant steps, his footprints blue before returning to that ugly surface brown. Even after all this time, the quantum realm still didn't make sense to him.

Scott wandered on the small space of ground, wandered and thought, for a long time.

He thought about Cassie; he thought about all the fun they had, thought about Cassie enjoying school, thought about her quirks and personality, thought about the holidays with her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise, which alerted him instantly. The quantum realm was usually so quiet that his voice sounded loud even when he whispered. As the foreign noise grew louder, Scott gripped the canister of quantum energy and looked around for the sound's source.

It grew louder, coming closer, until it was deafening loud and Scott closed his eyes. And yet, all in an instant, everything was silent again. Scott opened his eyes to see a vessel, a ship or pod of some sort, floating dangerously close over him. It came to a stop behind him, and he turned around slowly.

Someone was there. Someone was taking him home.

Scott still approached it cautiously, and stopped a few yards away from it. Who could it be? Hank? Hope? Someone from the Avengers, or had the government gotten ahold of the tech? The army?

The blacked-out door to the pod slid open, and someone in a foreign suit stepped out. The suit was still recognizable though, clearly something Hank had made. That was a good sign, and it prompted Scott to take a step forward.

The person stood there for what seemed like an achingly long time. Then, slowly, they raised their gloved hands and pulled their helmet off. Long brown hair fell and rested on their shoulders. Large, wide eyes stared at him.

Scott stared back. It was a young woman, barely older than nineteen or twenty it seemed. She looked so...familiar.

Then, the woman began to cry, and all Scott could see was a scared little girl. And it clicked.

“...Cassie?”

His voice had cracked. And then he was crying, and they were both crying and rushing forward, and Scott was finally hugging his daughter again. His Cassie, his little peanut.

Well, she wasn't little anymore, but she was still his little girl. Scott's heart ached, and he wanted to scold her for coming here, wanted to scold whoever hadn't stopped her from going after him, but he pushed that aside.

“Daddy, I missed you so much,” Cassie breathed, leaving a mess of tears on his suit. Scott didn't care— he was doing the same thing to hers. “I'm so sorry. I'm so-”

Scott shushed her, cradling her head like he always did, calming her in the only way he knew how. “I love you,” he said firmly.

She nodded frantically. “Me too, me too. I thought about you every single day. I wanted to go after you from the very beginning,” Cassie chuckled weakly as she remembered her young self trying to go after him, naive and too young to understand the dangers. She felt that she wasn't much older now, just knew more about life than before.

Scott chuckled too. Cassie had always been so brave.

“...I wasted so much time,” Cassie whispered.

Scott shook his head. He pulled away from their embrace and gave her a stern look. “It wasn't your fault, peanut.” He smiled. “Come on, let's go home.” He wiped a tear away from her cheek.

Cassie nodded and led him to the pod. It felt like a dream, following his grown up daughter into some new technological ship. He was sure he had dreamed something similar before, a long time ago. Yet this, this time it was too real to be a dream. This time, he was going home. And he'd make sure he'd never forget the important things ever again.

He was reasonably scared. Scott didn't know what he'd see when he got back, didn't know what would happen. But, he knew that Cassie was safe, and that would always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this to let out my anger and grief because of _that_ unforgivable scene after the credits of Ant-Man and the Wasp...darn you, Marvel.
> 
>  
> 
> I really wasn't sure how to end this, I hope this was good.


End file.
